TuberSimulator Friend Codes (usernames)
Add these people and add your own name to get gifts and receive gifts. - ChillzOnPillz On All Day Gifting Alot - 420Gayming I’m on everyday. Easy gifts. Adding everyone back. - AzyAlpha active everyday, im sending gifts back too;) ▪D4T8O1 very active, I'll send gifts everyday and I'll add you * Pinkvilor * ADoos * ninjamelonwater - I need friends and gifts, yoy. * ThreeIrishBoys - New player, will gift anyone who adds me. * Celphi * TurquoiseRagdoll * geek00 very active if u add me i will add u back just put your name in the wiki page * 0702TomPF0702 - Very active, sends gifts daily. Please add me. :) * JariiTV * CheeseBill * NicoleDealsAces * leobigpeo * NightPhilipp - Sending gifts everyday and active! Let's help each other out :) * ImGay123 * TheLasties - will give gifts everyday just add me its worth it for both of us. * LimpSeaPickle - I will gift you everyday as long as you gift me * NeshaBoo21 - Active and Gift daily. * xXHentaixHavenXx - Active daily! Will always send gifts as soon as possible your username to my comment down below so that I can add you :) * Booshman Daily * Ollep123 - Always daily * QueenC0bra * CeleryLicker - Active daily, sending daily gifts * PhatRee - I gift every day!! :) * Jaumeronix - Active daily, and daily gifts :3 * Krakenborn - Active daily, daily gifts! * KiIIMePIs - Those are not "L" are capital "i"'s * ObsessionSession - Active every day, sending daily gifts! <3 * hoskle - active, daily gifts ;) * SjaakieTheViking - Lvl 67, daily gifts. Network: Falconloverz - Lvl 4 - min lvl 10 - 15 members * Noptimus06 - Active daily, sends gifts every day * hoodrattata - Daily gifts * RemixMasterTy - Active Everyday, sends gifts daily * Clementinise - Send gift every day * TheBlimps - Active Daily * Rollath - Acrive, sends gifts every day, follow for follow. * TheLemonGamer21 - Sends gifts everyday * OTJabMan - Daily gifts * StuckyStarnes - I send gifts every time I go on * HotdogGargler - Daily Player, Gift Giver! * Arrigator - Send me gift daily and my arigatou will come in daily gift * grubisisa - Will give every time! * HeyItsAngiee - I'm on daily and will send gifts! * Lopunny - I'll send gifts if you do * ShiiroMimette - On daily, sending gifts <3 * Pengu11 - I'm active on weekends and need gifts * chrosucks - On daily, will exchange gifts * Abynish - sending gifts and hope I'll get back *SDKworld - active daily, level 25 *SooperDooperVids - active daily and send gifts ASAP :) *indiananas - active daily, sending gifts. :) *kszykszy - daily gifts if you do the same thing :D *cherishallweird - lv 33, active daily!!! Sending gifts and struggling 4 views :P *fight4day - I too send gifts daily, hope to also get some ^^ *TuberTuck - active daily, I sent gifts *PugFam - Active daily, level 11, I will send gifts. *ac0lyte - i send gifts as well ;) *PolarFoxx - Active daily ^^ *Cheeseonhead - Level 19 getting it up there active daily *ksora - lvl 32, I send gifts daily ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ *ZekeApple - very very active! also i have a network called SpiderStars! everyone can enter! its +10 lvl :) *TacoGamer111- Active daily, level 15, gives gifts frequently *Lerlsen - Active daily, sending gifts daily, level 14 * Aqm - Active, send gifts every day, level 24 * TheEpicWOMP - I'll try to be on as often as I can :) * DorkSin - Active, sending gifts daily * VirginityGaming - Active daily, Sending gifts daily. * seerii - Active daily! Sending gifts daily. :- * HeliothGaming - Active DAILY free gift :) * StubbornxDemon * tombstonetest * Clare - sends daily gifts * Jenkem520 - Daily gifts * Insomniiacs - Daily gifts <3 * JC112579 , daily gifts!! * SaltyTheTuber, trying to be active, sending gifts as much as possible. * Ninjetter420 , active & send gifts daily. <3 * BeatrixSchiffer - Activer tuber and sends gifts daily! c: * Spider157 - Normally active, will send gifts * KlaiserRebooted will send Gifts when ever i can, active * MangusMC - Active daily. Please add Back. * Gustavmixer - Active daily, so daily gifts :D. * 0702TomPF0702 - Please add me, I’m active daily and will send you gifts daily! * DragonKingKrazy - the one and only gift giver * amlopamlo - Daily gifts ;) * 9DZ - Add me :D * SimoHeroic - Daily gifts, please add. * Zeugs2 * SebSeb39 - I send Gifts every single day, please add! *FryingPanTheMan - Active Daily, So I send gifts all the time *wasabimyguy - Active Daily, daily gifts, please add back Category:VirginityGaming